Mafia Arc Part 3
(Rufus and the Stormrider Pirates stand in the middle of the campsite. A man in a black suit walks up to them, pistol drawn) Man in Black: So I see you're harboring some new outsiders, Rufus. Rufus: Y-yes. Is there a problem with that, Sigfried? Sigfried: Of course not. You know we're on the same side here? Victor: Wha......? Isn't this guy a mafia man? Sigfried: I'm what you would call a double agent. Rufus: Sigfried is in charge of inspecting the island to make sure there are no outsiders. Storm: But he's on your side, so he doesn't tell the mafia anything. Rufus: Correct. Sigfried is a lower level in the mafia, and the only way to move up is to perform tasks for the Godfather. Sigfried: No one likes the Godfather, and the people are forced to do his bidding. There are several others like me who believe an uprising is in order. Rufus here is one of them. Rufus: The number of outsiders has tripled the size of my tribe. I'm hoping that together we can raise an army and stop the mafia once and for all. Terra: That sounds like a good plan and all, put we're pirates. Do you really expect us to stay on this island with you guys for the rest of our lives? Rufus: I'll make you a deal. If you can help us overthrow the Mafia, then we'll let you leave the island. Storm: Fair enough. Victor: WHat? We can just leave you know, we're pirates? Storm: Victor, do you trust me? Victor: Whoah, he didn't call me "grandson" or "whippersnapper" for once. Yeah I trust you. Storm: Then let's help them out and then you'll see why. Victor: Hmmph. Whatever. Ishmael: So we're staying? Storm: Not here. (he looks to Sigfried) You're taking us with you. Sigfried: Hmmm. It'll be risky if you get spotted, but you need to know what's going on. Storm: I couldn't agree more. Sigfried: Then let's go. (he turns to Rufus) I'll be back tomorrow. (Rufus nods) Rufus: See you then, partner. (Sigfried leads the Stormrider Pirates out of the forest. They stand in a wide open field of grass. In the center of the field is a sprawling city) Sigfried: What you see before you is Mob City. It was once a beautiful town but the Mafia members have made it into an industrial wasteland) Storm: How so? Sigfried: I think it's best if you just see for yourself. Victor: Then let's get a move on. I don't want to spend any more time on this island than I have to. Sigfried: Hmmph. Well then let's hurry up. (he takes off running and the others follow. They soon arrive at a giant wall surrounding the perimeter of Mob City. Guards with rifles patrol the perimeter) Ishmael: How are we going to get in? There's guards everywhere! Sigfried: Don't worry, I know a secret way it. (he walks over to a small hole at the base of one of the walls) Terra: Are you saying we have to crawl down that rathole? Sigfried: It's the only way in. Don't let your eyes decieve you. (they look closer and see that the hole is big enough to crawl through) Storm: Very clever. The guards wouldn't be able to notice it because they stand on the wall. Sigfried: Exactly. Now hurry up and go through before they notice. (the Stormrider Pirates crawl through and Sigfried follows them) Sigfried: Let's hurry to my house. I don't want to get spotted. Guard 1: Hey, who are you guys? Guard 2: Intruder alert! (several guards with rifles arrive) Sigfried: Shit, it's too late. Run for your life! (the Stormrider pirates and Sigfried scatter in five directions) Sigfried: No, what are you doing? Follow me you idiots! Storm: What is he saying? (he stops running and is surrounded by guards) Guard 1: You're under arrest! Storm: Not again........ TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories